A New Perspective Of Coincidence
by Bloodraven88
Summary: Luna and Spade run into one another by coincidence and are both starting their new adventures as pokemon trainers! Challenges await them around every corner and success follows them closely in their foot steps.
1. Chapter 1

( A girl walks down a long rocky road with proud eyes. Her hair dark purplish blue in two pulled back buns, eyes chocolate brown, bangs that fall over her left eye and to her chin. She wears a mint green shirt that's sleeves fall past her shoulders and onto her arms, the shirt has a yellow crescent moon on the middle of it, under this shirt she has a dark blue tank top. also she wears a jean shirt with ripped Holes in it. Smooth bare legs lead to her white and mint green shoes without socks or laces. In her ears are crescent moons and a scar across the eye that is uncovered, but yet she still smiles with pride. Yes, this 16 year old girl is on her way to get a starter, a late bloomer indeed, because for the last 6 years she helped her mom around the house until she pasted away)  
(A mysterious stranger who looks in his 30s but he actually is 19, has Sapphire eyes, and short black hair. He's wearing a sort of military vest and looks built. His name is Spade and while he's on his travels he accidentally bumps into a young girl, who then looks a little scared of him)  
Luna: Oops Luna: I'm sorry Spade: No it's my fault.  
Spade:: Are u ok?  
(Luna rubs her head)  
Luna: Ya im fine Luna: Where are you headed to?  
Spade: I'm going see Birch, and you?  
Luna: Same, im seeing him to get my Pokemon starter (She smiles)  
Luna: Why are you going to see him?  
Spade: I'm getting mine Luna: Want to come with me then?  
Spade: Ya sure, why not?  
(Luna and Spade walk together towards professor Birch's lab) (Luna and Spade arrive at Birch's Lab)  
Birch: Hello children (He smiles)  
Luna: Were not children!  
Spade: I'm 19 Luna: And im 16!  
Birch: Alright alright settle down Birch: Now what are you both here for?  
Spade: A Pokemon starter Luna: Me too!  
(Professor Birch walks over to his desk for 3 poke balls and brings them to the table in front of the Luna and Spade)  
Birch: Now Luna you get to chose first Spade: Damn Luna: Hmmmmmmmm Luna: Well let me see the Pokemon so i can chose Birch: Ah yes of course ,sorry (Birch scratches his head)  
Birch: Ok come on out!  
( With that red lights flashed out of the poke balls and springing out came 3 beautiful Eevees)  
Luna: O-m-g.  
(Luna's eye slunk down)  
Spade: Ummmm.  
Luna: Oh tough decision...they are all fricken Eevees (Birch scratches his head)  
Birch: Well yes, but they are all i could find since the last 3 trainers picked up my other 3 starters Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita yesterday.  
I ran out of time and i could only find these 3 Eevees (Luna sighs)  
Luna: I really wanted a Cyndaquil, but i guess I'll just take an Eevee (Birch returns one of the Eevees and hands it to Luna)  
Spade: Oh well, i do wont a Umbreon Luna: Yeah i want one of the forms too Birch: Well thats wonderful, so how about an Eevee Spade?  
Spade: Ok sure (Birch returns another Eevee and hands in to Spade)  
(Birch gives each of them 6 poke balls and a pokedex)  
Birch: Now you guys be careful ok?  
Luna: Ok! Ty Spade: yeah, coolness we will (Luna and Spade walk outside, and the doors close behind them)  
Luna: Well um hmmm what now?  
Spade: I don't know Spade: Hmmmmmmm Spade: So you want to come with me?  
Luna: Sure! but want to battle first?  
Spade: Nahhh Luna: Wahh? Pour quoi?  
Spade: Because we should get some experience with our Pokemon first Luna: Ok! lets start walking to the next town and look for Pokemon to level up with?  
Spade: Ok lets go (Luna and Spade walk into a dark forest, filled with mysterious sounds)  
(Luna grabs onto Spade's arm shaking with fear)  
Luna: What do you think is in here, we shouldn't of gone this way yikes!  
Spade: It's ok, its just wild Pokemon.....so please let go of me ( Think bubble: She acts just like a kid)  
Luna: I'm sorry! (She lets go of his arm and blushes)  
Spade:: Eh? (Think bubble: Shes kinda cute when she blushes )  
( Suddenly, 2 Wurmples jump out from behind a shaking bush)  
(Luna screams)  
Luna: Ewwwww worms!  
Spade: Go Eevee! Come on Luna, pull it together!  
(Spade throws a poke ball up into air, and an Eevee bursts out of it)  
(Luna shakes off her fear and nods her head)  
Luna: Come on out Eevee!  
(Luna throws her poke ball into the air and a red light seeps out to leave her Eevee standing)  
(The first Wurmple shoots a string shot at Luna's Eevee)  
Luna: Dodge it Eevee! and use shadow ball!  
(Eevee dodges the attack and springs into the air charging up a shadow ball and releasing it on the Wurmple)  
( The Wurmple faints (Luna nods at Spade)  
Luna: Give your Eevee a command on that second Wurmple Spade: All right Eevee use quick attack!  
(Spade's Eevee dashes left and then right and hits the Wurmple dead on)  
(The Wurmple faints as well)  
(Luna high-fives Spade)  
(Luna runs to pick up Eevee and hugs it)  
Luna: Good girl! You were great Eevee Eevee: Eevee eve!  
Spade: Ya they were both great (Luna and Spade continue through the forest fighting plenty of bug types like Wurmple, Catterpie, and Spinerak)  
(Luna and Spade come to a stop)  
Luna: It's getting kinda dark, maybe we should set up camp)  
Luna: Eevee return!  
(Luna returns her Eevee safe inside her poke ball and kisses it)  
Luna: I can't wait until i enter my first contest in the Johto region, what about you? Are you going for contest or gym badges?  
Spade: I'm going to try and maybe become and Pokemon ranger one day Luna: Pokemon ranger?  
Luna: What's that?  
Spade: People that borrow Pokemon's power to protect the environment around us i think Spade: Btw have you ever kissed a boy? Or let alone had a boyfriend?? You don't seem to know a lot about anything (Luna blushes)  
Luna: That's none of your remissness! I'm just trying to be a top coordinator and thats all i really know about!  
Luna:Lets just setup camp (Spade giggles)  
(Luna takes a miniature tent and sets it up with sleeping bag inside it)  
Luna: Ok im going to sleep in here, hopefully you brought your own tent (Luna crawls into her tent and takes down her hair)  
(Spade scratches his head)  
Spade: I just brought a sleeping bag, because i can sleep under the stars and look at them (Spade pulls out a sleeping bag, hops in it and begins to drift away to sleep)  
(Luna comes out of her tent in the night 30mins later)  
(Luna starts to shake Spade to wake up)  
Spade: What is it that you want?  
(Luna scrunches her face)  
Luna: Well i heard something and wanted to make sure you were ok, meanie!  
(Luna throws back her hair with her right hand and puts her pin nose in the air)  
Spade: Thanks, but im fine. You should go back to bed because its cold and i don't want you to become ill Luna: Look im telling you i heard something scary (Luna looks around scared)  
(Spade smirks)  
Spade: Hey Luna if you want i could sleep with you tonight (Think bubble:Te he, this will make her go back to bed)  
Luna: Wahhhh!  
(Luna crouches in corner blushing putting her two pointer fingers together)  
Luna: No of course not are you crazy, i mean your.....and im.  
Spade: It doesn't matter to me, it's just an offer after all hehe Luna: I'm fine, I don't need someone to take care of me, im a grown woman Spade: What ever you say just go back to bed (Right then, a man jumps out of the bushes and on top of Luna)  
(Luna pinned to the ground, screams)  
Luna: Get off me! help!  
Man: calm down ( The man stands up)  
Man: My name is Keith Luna: My name is Luna, why did you jump on me?  
Keith: I thought you were the thieves that stole my Pokemon Spade: Thieves? (Think bubble: I was just about to round house kick him in the face for jumping on poor Luna)  
Keith: Yes thieves and who are you?  
Spade: The names Spade Keith: Well thats cool, I'm sorry i jumped on you but by any chance have you seen two people that call themselves Team Ragnar?  
Spade: No sorry we haven't (Keith sighs)  
Keith:My poor Shroomish Luna: Don't worry we can help you find them and get your Pokemon back!  
Keith: RLLY!  
Luna: Right Spade?  
(Luna looks at Spade)  
Spade: Sure.  
(Luna put her hair back up and grabbed her things. They began looking in the forest together)  
(Suddenly a team of two jump out of the forest and stop the 3 right in their tracks)  
Alex: Have a lookie see what do we have here?  
Anne: A couple of losers no need to fear Alex: Prepare yourselves!  
Anne: Destruction is near!  
Alex: Alex!  
Anne: Anne Alex: We give trouble real fast Anne: And take Pokemon in a flash Alex and Anne: Remember this moment, for it's your last!  
(Luna raises an eyebrow)  
Luna: Team Ragnar?? And what with the rhyming?  
Alex: It's skill kiddo and you wouldn't know about that Anne: Ya and thats a fact Keith: Stop the rhyming and give me back my Shroomish!  
Alex and Anne: Try if you can Alex: Go Slowpoke!  
(Alex throws his poke ball in the air and out came a slowpoke)  
Anne: Go Murkrow!  
(Anne swings a pitching poke ball into the air and out pops Murkrow)  
Luna: Hmph they don't look so tough Alex: Listen you little punk Anne: we'll prove how tough we are!  
(Luna smiles and throws a poke ball into the air, as it opens it reveals Eevee in a glittering jump to the ground)  
Luna: Come on spade you too Spade: Ok Lulu lets do this.  
Spade: Go Eevee!  
(Spade tosses his poke ball into the air and releases the Eevee thats inside inside)  
Luna: Eevee tackle Murkrow!  
(Eevee springs up into the air and attacks Murkrow with a tackle)  
Anne: Murkrow use gust!  
(Murkrow takes the hit but comes back with a gust on Eevee)  
(Eevee is forced back to the ground in pain)  
Luna: No, Eevee!  
( Luna goes to help Eevee up)  
Luna: Ok shadow ball on that Murkrow!  
(Eevee forms a shadow ball and it glistens through the air and hits Murkrow dead on)  
Luna: Score!  
Anne: No Murkrow! Return (Anne returns her Murkrow to her poke ball in shame)  
Spade: Eevee use quick attack on that slowpoke Anne: Its up to you Alex! tell slowpoke a command on that boy's Eevee thats attacking you (Eevee slams up against Slowpoke)  
Alex: uh oh ok, slow poke use yawn!  
(Slowpoke's yawn puts Spade's Eevee to sleep)  
Spade: Oh no Luna: Oh no! Eevee use quick attack on Spade's Eevee to wake it up (Luna's Eevee speeds to hit Spade's Eevee in the side)  
(Spade's Eevee wakes up in a flash)  
Spade: Thanks Lulu Luna: Ok spade lets order our Eevees to attack that slowpoke together with quick attack Luna: Quick attack Eevee!  
Spade: Ok Eeveeevee use Quick attack (Both Eevees dashed across the field and smashed into Alex's slowpoke sending it flying back and knocking Alex and Anne into the air)  
(Alex and Anne disappear into the distance)  
(Keith sees a poke ball on the ground)  
Keith: My Shroomish!  
(He goes over and picks it up)  
Luna: good job Eevee, return!  
(Luna calls back Eevee into her poke ball)  
Spade: nice job Eevee, return!  
(Spade calls back his Eevee to his poke ball)  
Keith: Thank you so much for getting my Shroomish back!  
Luna: No problem Spade: It's all in a days work (The sun started to rise and spread it's bright lights over the land)  
Luna: Uh oh its daylight again ,we only got a little sleep Keith: I'm sorry, Where are you guys heading?  
Luna: Hold that thought (Luna turns to Spade)  
Luna: I heard you call me Lulu, whats with that?  
Spade: It's your nickname, I think it suets you Luna: Hmph, oh ya Keith Keith: ?  
Luna: We're heading to Devil's food cake city Keith: Oh? I'm heading there too! Can i come along? It's a long way from here to that city Spade: Sure, why not Luna: Then it's settled!, welcome to our crew Keith Keith: Thanks (Keith smiles)  
(They start on the road to Devil's food cake city)  
Luna: So Keith why are you going this way?  
Keith: I got business there for road working Luna: Oh cool!  
Keith: I guess, what leads you this way Luna: Well theres the icing contest ribbon with my name on it there!  
Keith: Oh i see trying to be a coordinator are we?  
(Luna nods with a smile)  
Keith: and what about you Spade?  
Spade: I heard there is a Pokemon Ranger facility there and I want to get a badge (Luna, spade and Keith are now off to their new adventure to Devil's food cake city) 


	2. Chapter 2

(10min from Devil's food cake city they come to a dead end)  
Luna: Wahh? Theres a big wall here.  
(Luna feels up on the wall and its completely solid)  
Keith: Yeah, maybe we have to go another way?  
(Keith sighs)  
Spade: Look theres a way out over there, i think.  
(Luna looks at what Spade is looking at and sees a valley of thorns)  
Luna: I'm not going to let a stupid wall get in my way of the icing ribbon.  
Luna: Lets call out our Pokemon and see if we can tackle this situation.  
(Luna throws up her poke ball in a magnificent swing and Eevee comes out and sashaying to the wall)  
Spade: Ok lets do it, go Eevee and use Tackle!  
(Spade ejects his poke ball into the air)  
(Eevee hurls itself into the wall attempting to shatter it)  
(But the attempt fails and Eevee falls back perfectly on its feet)  
Luna: We have to attack as one!  
Spade: Ok got it Luna: Ok together now! Eevee tackle!  
Spade: Ok together now! Eevee tackle!  
( The two Eevees glide into the air and land a full forced tackle on the wall, breaking it)  
(Luna cheers)  
Luna: I knew we could do it!  
Keith: Great job guys!  
Spade: Darn right.  
(They continued past the rubble and on towards Devils food cake city)  
Luna: It's been very eventful these past two days hasn't it?  
Keith: Well yeah, but I've enjoyed it.  
Keith: I'm afraid i have some bad news though.  
Luna: Really what?  
Keith: I can't continue with you guys on your journey, i have many things i have to do in this town.  
Spade: I see.  
Scyther: Scythe!  
( Just then a Scyther jumps out of the forest before them)  
Luna: Great another problem.  
Keith: Thats a Scyther.  
Keith: You don't want to mess with those when their angry, and this one looks angry.  
(The crew takes a step back as the Scyther sharpens it's claws)  
Spade: OMG! A bloody Scyther! Your mine! (Spade raises a poke ball ready to through)  
Luna: Wait!  
(Spade throws the poke ball at Scyther with a smirk)  
Spade: Your mine Scyther!  
( The poke ball shakes twice and everyone stays silent, eyes focused on the poke ball)  
(Scyther forms back out of the poke ball)  
Scyther: Scyther!  
Luna: I told you.  
Luna: If theres one thing i know, you have to weaken it first then try to catch it.  
Spade: I know i just got ahead of myself, because I wanted it so bad.  
Luna: It's ok.  
(Luna smiles)  
Keith: Call out Eevee and weaken it!  
Spade: Ok, Go Eevee and use Bite!  
( Eevee clamps its jaws on Scyther's wings and it flinches)  
Spade: Now use Quick attack!  
(Eeveee uses it's back paws to jump off of Scyther, losing its grip of bite, and bounces off ground to slam into Scyther's side)  
Spade: Now go poke ball!  
( Spade once again throws a poke ball at Scyther and the silence falls down upon them)  
( The poke ball moves 3 times and then "Bing", Scyther was caught)  
(Spade walks over to pick up the poke ball)  
Spade:Yes! I caught Scyther!  
(Luna and Keith start to clap)  
Luna: Tres Bien!  
Keith: In English, that's very good!  
Spade: Thanks guys.  
(They continue to Devil's food cake city and enter it)  
Luna: Finally!  
Spade: No kidding.  
(Keith looks at Spade)  
Keith: Hey Spade want to have a battle before we part ways?  
Keith: With that new Scyther you caught of course.  
Spade: Ok .  
Luna: Oh thats right your leaving.  
Keith: Don't worry I'm sure we'll meet again.  
Keith: Go Shroomish!  
(Keith throws out his poke ball and Shroomish pops out)  
Spade: Let's do it Scyther!  
(Spade pitches his poke ball into the air with pride and Scyther forms on the ground)  
Luna: Wait guys.  
Luna: We have to decide who goes first.  
(Luna pulls out her coin (Think bubble: Theres tails on both sides of it te he)  
Luna: Ok call your side, Heads or tails in the air.  
(Luna flips the coin into the air)  
Spade: Tails!  
(The coin lands on her hand and Luna flips it on to her arm, removing her hand everyone sees that it is tails)  
(Luna extends her arm out to point at Spade)  
Luna: Spade is first to call an attack! Begin!  
Spade: Scyther use Slash attack!  
( Scyther flies into the air for a slash attack on Shroomish)  
Keith: Shroomish dodge it and use Stun Spore!  
(Shroomish jumps the the right of Scyther and gives stun spore a full blast at it)  
(Scyther becomes paralyzed, but still tries to stand)  
(Spade grits his teeth and looks around. He sees a lake right next to them and smirks)  
Keith: Shroomish tackle!  
Spade: Scyther dodge it and Jump into water.  
(Scyther leaps into the water and the stun spore is washed off)  
(Scyther crawls to shore, with it's wings wet)  
Spade: Scyther now use Pursuit Keith: Shroomish use seed bomb!  
(Shroomish attempts to use Seed bomb but is hit by Scyther's Pursuit)  
Keith: No! Shroomish!  
(All of the sudden a light surrounds Shroomish and it begins to grow)  
( Shroomish evolved into Breloom)  
Keith: Wow!  
Luna: Cool.  
Spade: Well would you look at that.  
(Luna pulls out her pokedex to check what a Breloom is)  
Pokedex: Breloom- A grass and fighting type Pokemon. Its short arms stretch when it throws punches. Its technique is equal to that of pro boxers.  
Keith: Wow so its a Breloom Keith: Ok then Breloom use Energy Ball!  
(Breloom charges up a Energy ball and shoots it at Scyther but Scyther dodges it)  
Spade: Scyther use Wing Attack!  
(Scyther came down on Breloom and hit it dead on the head)  
(Breloom faints)  
Keith: Breloom!  
(Keith runs over and holds Breloom in his arms)  
Keith: It's ok Breloom you did good, you deserve a good rest.  
(Keith returns Breloom from his arms inside to its poke ball)  
Keith: Thanks Spade for that awesome battle.  
(Keith Smiles)  
Luna: Yeah it was great!  
Spade: You did a great job, Return.  
(Spade returns Scyther with its last smile of "Scy!" For winning)  
Spade: Np anytime (Keith gets up to his feet and looks at both of them)  
Keith: We'll it was fun, and i hope we run into one another sometime.  
Luna: Yeah me too.  
(Keith turns and disappears in to the distant city)  
Luna: Spade lets head to a Pokemon center Spade: Ok Lulu.  
Luna: Don't call me that!  
(They head to the nearest Pokemon center)  
(The doors open and they walk in)  
Nurse Joy: Welcome to the Pokemon center, How may i help you?  
(Luna runs up to the counter)  
Luna: We need our Pokemon healed Nurse Joy: Of course, please give me your poke balls (Luna and Spade hand over their Poke balls)  
Nurse Joy: They just need a good night sleep, in the mean time go ahead and stay here for the night Spade: That would be nice Luna: Um but first, Do you know where the contest is being held in this city?  
Nurse Joy: Oh I'm sorry but this year the Contest will be help in Spartan city which is only a few miles from here.  
Luna: Wahhhh!??? Why?  
Nurse Joy: Well every Leap year it is held there instead of here as a tradition.  
Spade: Thats sucks.  
Nurse Joy: But theres a Pokemon ranger Facility in this city and a gym as well if you want to go to those places.  
(Luna sighs)  
Luna: Well that just stinks (They went to the guest rooms and jumped into their nice warm beds)  
Luna: Come out Eevee!  
(Eevee curled up on Luna's bed and began to sleep)  
Luna: Such a cuttie.  
(Spade climbed into the top bed and within 10 secs he was out cold)  
(Luna looks at Spade)  
(Luna's think bubble: He looks so cute when hes sleeping)  
Luna: But only when hes sleeping...he still calls me Lulu grrr.  
Spade: zzzzz.....no......Lulu don't...touch that.......OOo....zzzzzz (Luna gets a sweat drop)  
(Through the night these trainers full of dreams slept, awaiting their next adventure on yet another day) 


End file.
